Storm Hawks: The Celestial Chronicles (rewritten version)
by alternativeanimal
Summary: (This is the new version.) They thought the war was over, but when they follow Master Cyclonis to the Far Side, the Storm Hawks learn that it was only the beginning of another. However, this time, they are both supported and opposed by forces greater than they could comprehend. Parings may (or may not) come at a later time. Rated T just in case.
1. Setting Foot on Unknown Lands

Chapter 1: Setting Foot on Unknown Lands

The Storm Hawks stood on the runway of the Condor, admiring the land that was the Far Side. From where they came through, it was mostly rugged, rocky terrain with black bat-like creatures flying through the greenish, star-filled sky. But in the distance, a huge, glimmering city that stretched from the outskirts of the tower to the ledges along the canyon walls. A gigantic black tower with a shining light spiked the city's center.

Aerrow, the squadron's eighteen year old sky knight and leader, switched his gaze to his team. Their uniforms were torn and tattered with some pieces covered with a bit of blood. He knew they must be exhausted from their previous battle. That probably went most for his seventeen year old crystal mage, Piper, since she wields a power that she hasn't quite controlled. Still, Aerrow knew they can just jump into another battle so soon.

"Stork, find us a safe place to land. I think we had enough for one day," he told his carrier pilot before heading inside.

The green merb followed the order and found an area of solid ground where the beasts don't seem to hang around as much. Once the Storm Hawks landed, Piper grabbed the first aid kit and started patching up Finn, the sharpshooter who was just as old as Aerrow, and Junko, who was 17 as well, the mechanic. Out of all of them, they were the ones that took the most hits when fighting the Nightcrawlers. Aerrow, with Radarr on his shoulders, went straight to the stash of stuff he had hid in a secret compartment underneath his bed. It was big enough for a crate that can hold weapons, a bucket of different crystals, and a few other special keepsakes they didn't want Cyclonis to mess with when they "surrendered". Lucky for them, the ship hadn't been touched yet.

As Aerrow was pulling out the crate, his mind went back with that fight against Cyclonis and the Dark Ace. He had felt bad for him, even though he was the one who betrayed his father, the previous sky knight of the Storm Hawks. Still, being blown to bits wasn't necessarily the fate he would have chosen for him. And there was Piper. What exactly happened to them back there? She was sick; her new found powers the cause of it. Then when he prevented her from falling to her death, it was almost like the power came from him instead. When Piper first had shown her power, he had been more concerned about her. And something else floated at the back of his head that he couldn't quite make out. He stood up, put the crate on the desk, and put his bed back into place. Radarr jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable before falling asleep. Aerrow smiled at his friend and scratched his head.

"Go ahead, buddy, you deserve it," he whispered.

He quietly took the crate from his desk and carried it out of the room. His first stop was the bridge, where Stork would be since everyone else knew his room was considered 'off-limits' unless you've been sterilized. To Aerrow's surprise, Finn and Junko were in there as well all bandaged up. He thought they would be in their rooms sleeping as well.

"Hey guys, is everyone alright?" he asked.

They gave him big smiles. He knew that they showed how ecstatic they are about being the ones that took Cyclonia down. Aerrow smiled himself and placed the crate on the table at the center of the room. The items he had in there for them was Junko's knuckle busters and Stork's collection of homemade repellants that were really repulsive. There wasn't much in Finn's case since he already had his crossbow. After the three got what they had given to Aerrow, all that was left was the crystals and Piper's staff.

"Well, I better give these to Piper," Aerrow said picking up the crate again.

He turned around and left the room. As he walked in the direction of Piper's room, he sensed something the felt out of place, as if something was watching him. He stopped and pivoted his head in all directions looking to see if anyone's there. He saw nothing, and before he continued on, he saw the door the skimmer bay open. He peeked inside and saw Piper sitting out on the platform. With the crate in his arms, he walked over to where she sat.

"Hey, Aerrow," she said noticing his presence.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied with a small smile.

Aerrow placed the crate next to her.

"Here, these are yours," he said sitting down on the other side of it.

"Thanks. So this is what you saw on our space mission?" she asked gazing at the city in the distance.

"I told you it was hard to explain."

Piper let out a little chuckle.

"How you holding up?" she questioned further.

"Let's see . . . we freed our friends, took out Cyclonia and ventured into the place the people of Atmos are dying to see. I think I'm doing just fine," he said playfully.

Piper laughed. Then she felt something that didn't feel quite right. She looked behind her and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Aerrow noticed her behavior and started to feel the same way.

"There's something watching us isn't there?" he asked standing.

Piper gave him a shrug of the shoulders, but both of them continued to observe the area relentlessly.

"We're just probably really exhausted from our battle, so it could be our imagination," Piper sighed following her leader's actions.

"I don't know. I felt it in the hall before coming out here," Aerrow exclaimed with a hint of determination in his voice. He wants to know who or what was watching them. He realized that he was indeed exhausted, but still, what if something was out there? He gave one more look and sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "We need to be ready for what this city has in store for us in the morning."

Then both of them walked inside and closed the hangar hatch behind them.

* * *

At the peak of a canyon wall, a pair of eyes watched the new arrivals from a distance. The owner of these eyes had a cocky grin on his face. That was all you would be able to see since a cloak covered everything else.

"Well, what do you know? They defeated her. Interesting, but not surprising."

_Drayden return._

The character's smile faded and a annoyed expression replaced it. He wanted to greet these new faces with his own way of a 'welcoming party', but he knew the owner of this voice isn't one to be trifled with. Drayden turned his back to the canyon, and raised a hand to the area in front of him. A black, misty aura swirled around his arm before it separated from his body and hovered around a few feet away. The mist grew larger and larger. It shifted into the shape of what would be a door, but it was just a vortex of black with a hint of red. He walked into the darkness and disappeared into thin air.

He then found himself in a huge room. It was dark, cold and the place reeked of damage and death. He looked around, unfazed by the shadows that decorated the walls behind the pillars that had been placed a few feet from them, all of them broken or have fallen. He was used to this sight, after all. He switched his sight to a set of steps a couple yards away. At the top of these steps, a throne stood with a piece of its backing missing. Even though there wasn't any real light here, moonlight shone through the gaping hole that had been blasted in the ceiling. And Drayden could see a figure sitting in the throne, looking down at him with crimson eyes even more menacing than his own. He removed his hood and bowed to it.

"Master, these so called 'Storm Hawks' have defeated Madam Cyclonis and followed her here," Drayden stated.

"Yes, I know, my friend. Soon it would be your turn to see what this sky knight squadron could do, especially the sky knight and his mage," his master responded, "but in the meantime, we shall wait for Cyclonis to return."

"I'm already here," said a feminine voice from the shadows.

Drayden perked up and turned to see the Master of Cyclonia herself standing behind him with the expression of 'out of my way before I kill you' on her face. He studied what he could about in what little moonlight came in the room and the crystals of her staff that she hand in hand. She had a crest on her shoulders that spiked up above her head. Drayden knew that this crest can morph into a hood at Cyclonis' will. Her uniform was torn in several places, which Drayden realized to be from her previous battle. And in contrast to his snow white hair and crimson eyes, Cyclonis had dark, purplish-black hair and violet eyes. He smirked and turned back to his master. She rolled her eyes and walked up beside him.

Even though he always enjoyed rolling around in people's misery, including his allies, Drayden knew where she was coming from. Still, he couldn't show it to anyone. Always defeated, always overpowered or outsmarted by their enemies. It disgusted him.

"You failed m-"

"Don't even give me that!" Cyclonis growled.

Drayden raised an eyebrow. It sounded like there were more voices than one in that statement, so he let his eyes sweep the area in front of him. He then realized that _all_ of them came from the evil queen. He then felt a chill go up his spine. Wait, _a chill_ . . . up _his _spine? Usually he'd be the one to do that to other people, and no one, other than his master sometimes, would be able to do so to him. He was impressed. He then looked up to his master, and saw an angry expression.

"You dare yell at an immortal!" he shouted in return.

"I'm not your minion! I'm a ruler, not one of the ruled," Cyclonis retaliated fiercely.

_Even more impressive, _Drayden thought as he smirked. No one dared step up to a powerful entity such as Tyranus, the great Demon Lord, and the King of all things Evil and Dark. If this girl did have any fear, she had excellently hidden it.

"Besides," Cyclonis continued, sounding a little calmer, "I _did _rule for a while, until that stupid sky knight, Aerrow and his Storm Hawks tricked me. And you out of all people should know that."

"True, which implies that I know what you did as your last desperate attempt you made to end the resistance," Tyranus stated.

Cyclonis remained silent. Drayden smirked. _Then again, she can't match up to his power . . . Still, she could be useful, and Tyranus knows this all too well. I feel that I would be working with her very shortly. A war may have ended there, but one is just beginning here and no one will be able to stop us, even the Celestials themselves. _

* * *

"It seems Tyranus is up to something."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about Knytengale?"

Knytengale opened her eyes and looked up at her friends from where she sat crisscrossed on her bed. One of them was sitting at her desk reading a book of some sort, while the other leaned against the wall next to it. They're names were Dimitry and Falcon. Both of them were a year older than her, but they all were friends nonetheless. And all of them were members, well, the only members of a sky knight squadron known as the Blazing Phoenixes, with Dimitry being the sky knight. Their uniforms' basic colors were black and white, but their insignia would be purple. But now, since they were in the safety of their home, they had more comfortable clothes on.

"Tyranus, I saw him speaking with that traitor Drayden and some woman named Cyclonis. I didn't know what they were saying exactly, but I saw them," Knytengale replied casually.

Then all of the sudden, her eyes flashed a bright purple. Both Dimitry and Falcon, flinched to move, but held themselves back knowing that this was a normal thing with Knytengale. She was not only their crystal specialist, but a psychic. Yes, mind reading, telekinesis; the works. But sometimes she would get dizzy spells (now being one of those times) and she would receive visions that are usually big. With her twitching like she was now, it means this one wasn't very pleasant.

* * *

_The skies were covered with clouds the color of blood. There was a dark tower with claw-like spires perched on a single piece of land. Red gigantic pontoons were latched onto the side of the terra causing it to float in mid-air. Flashes of blue and red and streams of black could be seen in the distance. There was a battle going on here. The black and red streaks were attacking the blue, as some of the blue blasts went for the pontoons. _

_Actually, there were two battles going on and the second was closer. Watching carefully, Knytengale saw two glowing blue figures and two glowing red figures hovered in the sky. One of the blue figures and a red one were clashing it out while the others remained where they were. _"Crystal mages? Am I seeing the Atmos?"_ Knytengale thought to herself. She was indeed seeing the Atmos, but the darker side of it. _"This is Cyclonia!" _she gasped. Then she caught a close look at the red figure as he came closer to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew this man. She recognized his jet-black hair and crimson red eyes. _

_"More, more!" he yelled to the other red light._

_The other figure held her hand in front of her and a red beam came at her. Then she pushed her staff towards him, and another red beam charged at him. He took the hit. He started yelling in pain. It seemed the energy was becoming too much._

_"More, more, more!"_

_Knytengale's heart sank. The man was in more pain. _

_"Cyclonis, stop!" one of the blue figures called out._

_Wait a minute, did she say Cyclonis?_

_But Cyclonis only had an evil smile on her face. She thrusted her staff a few inches, letting more energy flow into the man. It became too overwhelming for him. It turned him to stone, then he busted from the inside and a wave of energy erupted from him._

* * *

Dimitry looked at the floor. He didn't like when Knytengale had a dizzy spell.

"Uh . . . is she crying?" Falcon asked worriedly.

Dimitry snapped his attention back to the psychic. She was indeed crying. He rushed over to her and sat next to her at the edge her bed. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, her vision came to an end.

"No!" Knytengale she screamed, breathing heavily.

The psychic then noticed the hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Dimitry sitting next to her. She just looked into his sea-green eyes which showed worry and concern.

"I saw . . ." she panted looking down at the floor in front of her, "I saw him. I saw that Cyclonis girl . . ."

"Saw who?" Dimitry asked softly, not wanting to make her more upset.

"Xitanus . . . my brother . . ."the psychic said quietly.

Dimitry was the only to hear it. He felt sadness flow into his heart. He knew who Xitanus was. He was a traitor; to Knytengale and to his friends. Still, despite what he had done, she had forgiven him for she still cared for him.

Once she calmed down a bit, Knytengale crawled off her bed and went to her desk, almost pushing Falcon off of the chair. She scavenged it and found a purple crystal shaped like a star. She held in front of her and closed her eyes. Within a few seconds, it shined as it hovered over her hands. After it landed back in her hands, she didn't move at all.

"You need to talk it out?" Falcon asked.

"No, Falcon," Dimitry sighed, "Not at this moment. Let's go down stairs with the others. I think she needs to be alone right now."

Falcon nodded in agreement and understanding and went out the door first. Before Dimitry could leave, he was stopped.

"Wait, give this to Aeron," Knytengale said, turning to the sky knight, "He must see it." She tossed him the crystal. He gave her a reassuring nod before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So here is Chapter 1 of the rewritten version. ****Now I know I said I'll wait until chapter 4 was edited to post this, but since I start school again next week, I had to get something done. And hopefully, I can get this updated as soon as I can with the free time I have left after homework. Once I get passed the editing, I'll get on with the rest of the story. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and that the ones who've read my first version like this as much as that one. So, review and tell me if this really was an improvement._ (I'll accept critiques, but_ ONLY_ if they are friendly and gentle ones. No rude comments, please.)_**


	2. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I haven't been writing much since school started. On most days, my homework takes up most of my time. By the time I finish, I usually get and half of or maybe an hour. I can't write a chapter in that time frame, and also that I do activities other than writing. Anyway, here's the deal ****_(this goes for _****_all_****_ my stories, _****_not just this one_****_);_**** if I do get a chapter or two done in the next couple of weeks, it will take a little while longer to post them. The reason being that my internet will be down at the time. **

**In addition, I'm in a bit of a writer's block, if you want to call it that. I would write something, but I'm not too convinced; then I delete it, I change it, but I'm not happy with it still, and I delete again and go back to the original. Err . . . did I just confuse you? Here's the short answer; it's complicated. But, I have been trying.**

**With that being said, (most likely after my short hiatus) I am going to do some cleaning up. I have some stories that I will be deleting. I have too many stories to keep track of since I don't write as often anymore. On my profile, I will let you know which ones exactly. (Obviously, this one I won't touch.) However, on my personal archive (on my computer, not my account), they will remain, and I may go back to them later once I have quite a few chapters an the ones I haven't deleted and post them again. **

**Thank you for your understanding, my dear followers,**

**alternativeanimal **


End file.
